AMOR PERDIDO
by maxwell25
Summary: Como en un libro abierto  leo tus pupilas en el fondo;  porque fingir en los labios risas,  que se desmienten en los ojos...  ...llora y sigue llorando   que es lo mejor para el alma y para vos.                        -BECKER-


Se basa principalmente en el pasado de Duo para poder comprender lo que ocurre en su presente...

-diálogos-

/pensamientos/

(notas del autor)

Han pasado tantos años, estoy casado, tengo un hijo maravilloso y vivo en aparente paz... y a pesar de todo eso, no me siento completamente feliz... no puedo dejar de recordar la sensación de cuando lo conocí...

Tenia 15 años, me encontraba en un parque cerca de mi casa cuando lo vi, montando su bici... se veía hermoso... todo paso en un segundo, se acercaba a mi.

FLASH BACK

-Auuch!

-Lo siento, estas bien?- Frente a él (o mejor dicho debajo de él) se encontraba un joven de hermosos ojos amatistas y una larga cabellera atada en una trenza de la cual salían algunos mechones enmarcando su rostro.

-Si, estoy bien, gracias- /Es aun mas hermoso de cerca/ Su corazón latía a toda prisa mientras que sentía que la sangre subía a su rostro dándole un hermoso tono carmesí

-Pero que no me viste!

/Oh pero claro que te vi, demasiado tal vez y aun lo sigo haciendo/ Esos bellos ojos cobalto y ese cabello castaño sin peinar (o eso parecía) dándole un toque demasiado sexy y ni que decir de ese cuerpo / _ si que come este muchacho/ -Pesas- Fue lo único que alcanzo a salir de sus labios

-Lo siento, soy Heero y tu?

-Duo, oye tu no vives por aquí cierto?, porque no te había visto y no es común que gente de otros lados venga a este parque, aunque sus helados son deliciosos, mi favorito es el de cereza pero también el de pistache es rico y el de fresa, el de chocolate, vainilla... mmm creo que todos, por cierto cual es tu sabor favorito?

-Siempre hablas tanto?

-Ps las demás personas dicen que si, aunque yo no me doy cuenta de ello, a de ser porque no me gusta el silencio, mmm tu no hablas mucho que digamos verdad... siendo así puedo hablar por los dos, sabes yo vivo aquí a la vuelta, n_n pero claro que no lo sabes, apenas te conozco... bueno si te sientes solo y quieres platicar un rato puedes ir a buscarme, pero debo advertirte que mi familia es un tanto extraña, sabes, hablan demasiado, nunca se callan n_n

/Juraría que ni siquiera a tomado un poco de aire y la forma en que cambia de un tema a otro es increíble/ -Si te invito un helado, dejarías de hablar?

/n_n wow como sabría que me gusta el helado.../ -Ok! Ya te dije cual es mi sabor favorito?

-Si

-En serio? GREAT!

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Desde entonces nos volvimos los mejores amigos, aunque estábamos en colegios diferentes siempre nos encontrábamos en el mismo parque, el mismo en el que me encuentro ahora recargado en un viejo árbol, solo que esta vez, sin él...

Ha cambiado tanto, le han quitado todo el césped, no es lo mismo, se ha vuelto frío, al igual que yo, ya ni siquiera esta "nuestra banca" la que nos vio besarnos por primera vez...

FLASH BACK

"Ding- dong"... Suena un timbre y desde el balcón se asoma un oji-cobalto -Espera, ya bajo Duo

Se abre la puerta y sale Heero con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro :) -Pensé que hoy no venias, ya es tarde- La noche comenzaba a caer y las primeras estrellas aparecían en el cielo /Creo que si va a ser hoy((

-Si, lo siento, pero tuve mucha tarea, vamos al parque?

Así se fueron caminando en silencio hasta llegar a aquella banca, se encontraba frente a la fuente de en medio del parque y convenientemente situada detrás de un árbol, les gustaba la privacidad que aquello ocasionaba

-Últimamente has estado muy callado, a que se debe Duo?

-No lo se, solo no me siento con ánimos- /Como decirle lo que siento por el y que guardo silencio solo para no gritarlo... u_u él solo me ve como a un amigo/

-Pues yo se como solucionar eso- Dicho esto empezó a hacerle cosquillas en la cintura, donde sabia, era su punto débil

-Hay...ya...basta...Heero...me...rindo...- /Que malo, siempre me hace lo mismo/

-Duo...quiero... decirte algo- /Oh dios es mas difícil de lo que creí/ -Quiero... estar contigo

-...

-Tomare eso como un si- Sin más se acerco al rostro de Duo y se unieron en un profundo y tierno beso

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Unos meses después me mude lejos de ahí en contra de mi voluntad, mi primo me conto que seguías visitándolo y preguntado por mi, pero yo no podía volver... moría por estar a tu lado, extrañaba tus besos, tus abrazos, tus ojos en los que siempre me perdía.

Un año después, por fin pude regresar, en cuanto llegue, me dirigí a tu casa con todas mis esperanzas y anhelos, y toque el timbre... no hubo respuesta. Entonces me dirigí al puesto de helados, por suerte estaba tu tío, Traize Krushrenada según recuerdo y le pregunte por ti, me dijo que te habías mudado, no se donde y no me supo decir nada mas.

Desde entonces no te he vuelto a ver ni a saber nada de ti, me volví serio, reservado, ja si me vieras no me reconocerías, sentí un nudo en mi garganta y una lagrima rodar hasta mi mejilla, así que decidí alejarme del lugar que tantos recuerdos me traía, bueno o malos no importa y me fui hacia mi casa donde me esperaba mi única razón para seguir "mi hijo"...

Notas finales del capítulo:

Que les pareció? Siento hacer sufrir a mi Duito, pero tiene que ser así

Duo: Créeme que yo lo siento más! Mira que sepárame de mi Heerito y casarme con quien sabe quien! :S

Pronto lo volveras a ver, no desesperéis.


End file.
